


Motivation

by Yalu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Break-up sex, Community: love bingo, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Porn, post-s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalu/pseuds/Yalu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is watching porn again. He and Dean have a surprisingly deep conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [love_bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com) Round Three. Prompt: Break up sex.
> 
> Thanks to Trojie for beta reading :)  
> 

_Ohhhh..._

Cas was watching porn again, head-tilted puzzled face on and all.

_Oh yess... yes!_

Dean crossed his legs for the third time and tried really hard not to listen. Really, really tried. There were about fifty autopsy reports to go through - all on paper too - and all the jiggling and panting he was seeing out of the corner of his eye _really_ wasn't helping. Sammy'd bailed half an hour ago with the other half of the paper mountain and yeah, okay, now it was only half as awkward, but-

_Oh!_

He grit his teeth and re-read, for the third time, the lurid description of Jennifer Kendler's suicide.

_Oh! Oh!_

Not a rugaru, wrong time of month for a werewolf...

_OHHHH!_

...claw marks on the... the inside of the leg...

_AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Dean slammed down the folder. "Cas, will you shut that off? I can't think over here!"

"I'm sorry, Dean. Just a few more minutes," said Castiel; "I still don't understand the motivations of the characters."

"It's _porn_. There's never a plot."

Cas just sighed one of his more martyred sighs and turned around sharply. "You constantly mock my lack of cultural understanding and laugh when I make embarrassing mistakes, but you almost never explain why. I am trying to understand you, Dean - I am trying to understand being human. Allow me the chance to learn."

Dean winced and leaned forward on his elbows. "Okay, I'm sorry. But man - if you really want to learn about people, porn is not going to help you."

"I am well aware that it's exaggerated," Cas said dryly, "but it has to be based on some truths about human behaviour or none of you would watch it."

"...Yeah, I guess that's true."

Cas nodded neatly. He glanced back at the screen - they were just lying there panting while the camera got some good long body shots - then down to his side, then slid over to make room for Dean to sit against the headboard with him. Dean glanced at the paperwork.

"Dean. Please explain this story to me."

Damn him with those puppy-dog eyes. Had to have learned it from Sammy. Like, when Sammy was _three_.

The bed creaked when Dean plopped onto it. He folded his arms and sighed. "I don't know if this is going to work, Cas."

"Humour me." He pointed at the couple who were now having the sort of sappy confessional pillow talk that was only there to give people clean-up time. "Jasmine has spent more than half of the movie either shouting at Ronan or crying when he's not around. This is the first time she's cried in front of him. Why would making love to her ex-husband make her sad?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Could be a million reasons."

Cas rolled his eyes so hard something should've gone _clunk_ in his head. "Dean-"

"All right, all right," he grumbled, and settled back to pay attention to the dialogue. It was all sniffly and full of solemn speeches from the guy. Something about always trying so hard to be perfect and too good for him and never work out and blah blah blah all impossible movie-only stuff. He shrugged. "Sounds to me like they're breaking up."

"But Jasmine isn't required to take the job in Honolulu now that the exotic dancer who ousted her has failed to murder Ronan."

"Dude, is this a porno or a soap opera?"

Cas sighed. "Dean, please. They are not required to separate and so can renew their marriage vows at any time. Why are they miserable?"

"They're not gonna get together again, Cas - don't you hear all that tiny-violin music? They're breaking up, it's over."

"Then why did they make love?"

 _It's a porno_ , Dean wanted to say, _there aren't any reasons_, but that wouldn't satisfy Cas. He sighed. "Look... did I ever tell you about Cassie? Cassandra, girlfriend of mine, hell, ten years ago?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Well, me and her, we were always fighting. I was really into her, and she was great, but there were always these stupid things that we'd blow up over, and it was just... it was never going to work out. We wanted it to, but it just wouldn't. That happens sometimes. People know they have to let go or whatever but don't want to, or they don't want to hurt the person they're leaving, or they just want to hang on to the feeling of being happy together and pretend it'll last even though it won't. It's not smart, but... it's human."

He glanced away from the screen - movie dude was getting a boner again, they were probably gonna go for round two - and stopped short. Cas was this close to full-on horrified. "That is a cruel form of self-delusion and a _gross_ perversion of my Father's-"

"Hey, take it easy," said Dean, unlocking his limbs enough to reach over and grab Cas' shoulder. "No holy wrath or anything, okay? You've got blood pressure now."

Castiel frowned but nodded. He took a breath and sat back against the pillows. "I don't understand. Why would anyone deliberately deceive themselves and their beloved this way? It's cruel."

"Sometimes, yeah, but mostly it's trying to hang on to what was good and enjoy it one last time." Dean shrugged. "They don't want it to be over. You get what I'm saying?"

He nodded, no confusion on his face now - now he just looked... "Cas, what are you thinking?"

"That the very notion of break-up sex is repulsive," he replied. "Sex is supposed to be about love, not a balm to ease wounded egos or a drug to distract one from emotional pain."

Dean sighed and rubbed his nose. "It _is_ about love, Cas. Sometimes. Just because you love someone doesn't mean you can stay with them, or that it'd be good for you. And yeah, sometimes it's just for kicks, or old times' sake, but they wouldn't do it if they didn't still _care_."

For a long minute, Cas just frowned. Then, decisively, he swept up the remote, switched off the screen, and turned to fix Dean with his most intense stare. "I will never do that to you, Dean. I swear it."

Dean smiled, reached out to nudge Cas' chin, and leaned forward to kiss him. "I know."


End file.
